


Love will tear us apart - Art

by fairywearsbootz



Series: Love will tears us apart [3]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, M/M, newspaper blackout remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairywearsbootz/pseuds/fairywearsbootz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by <a href="http://meeks00.livejournal.com/25638.html">this wonderful post</a> by <a href="http://meeks00.livejournal.com/">meeks00</a>. Made from a <a href="http://newspaperblackout.com/post/7493057867/i-love-you-no-doubt-about-it-a-blackout-by">newspaper blackout by Marissa</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Love will tear us apart - Art

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this wonderful post](http://meeks00.livejournal.com/25638.html) by [meeks00](http://meeks00.livejournal.com/). Made from a [newspaper blackout by Marissa](http://newspaperblackout.com/post/7493057867/i-love-you-no-doubt-about-it-a-blackout-by).

Newspaper Blackout Remix:

 

Banner:


End file.
